


memories in a word

by sleepy_ramtsun



Series: Tiny Worlds Made in Less Than Five Thousand Words [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Study, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't stress this enough but FLUFF, Mammon Appreciation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, in this house we love one avatar of greed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ramtsun/pseuds/sleepy_ramtsun
Summary: Mammon has always been a talker—a little too much of a talker, as his brothers had always said.But you don’t mind.The way you see it, the Avatar of Greed always looks the happiest when someone listens to him. And it’s such a beautiful sight that if you could, you’d listen to him narrate his days until he get’s tired or embarrassed enough to shoo you away.For now though, this…is enough.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Tiny Worlds Made in Less Than Five Thousand Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1020420
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	memories in a word

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the prompt: comfy time when mammon just talks about himself and we talk and show him our love - mammon cult
> 
> I was listening this song while I worked on this piece and this part of the lyrics is what I hoped to capture throughout the story:
> 
> “We, under the orange sun,  
> without shadows, dance together  
> There is no such thing like a set goodbye  
> We’ll see each other in those beautiful memories  
> Forever young.” – Eight by IU (Prod. & Feat. SUGA of BTS)
> 
> I hope I did the prompt some justice? It’s my first time writing pure fluff aaaa

* * *

Spending time with Mammon is like spending time with someone that’s perpetually vibrating on a wavelength strong enough to certainly incite Lucifer’s wrath.

And more often than not, you’re guilty of being the blatant enabler, the first-hand witness, and be willing accomplice to the shenanigans that the second-born was capable of dealing with. But really, it was just so… _endearing._

The way Mammon’s eyes sparkled with poorly-veiled anticipation on the rare times that he managed to snatch you away from the others’ eyes and squeeze in some quality alone time with you, it was like watching a bud blossom into a brilliant flower that carried different shades of a singular color that reflected the demon’s various expressions of joy. You see the unbridled happiness and glee flashing across golden gradient eyes, childlike it its purity and authenticity.

Except, the prettiest of flowers are the first to get plucked amidst a sea of impressive blooms, and just as quickly as Mammon’s happiness reached a tender apex, it all comes crashing down by the form of one irate brother.

Namely, the aptly-named sadistic first-born.

“Lucifer’s always takin’ out the fun in everything!” Mammon’s breath left him in a whoosh as he abruptly throws his body back on your perfectly made bed, the neat sheets easily distorting under his ministrations as the white-haired demon looks at you with a beseeching look in a blatant effort to coax him back from his self-imposed sulk.

“Well,” you stalled as you took off your sneakers and placed them neatly on the shoe rack, helpless as you can’t help but admit that really, Lucifer’s anger was justifiable enough after what happened. This time, at least.

But in your defense, everything devolved from the moment that one demon provoked Mammon enough when it was just supposed to be one of your… _safer_ endeavors with the Avatar of Greed.

“You’re taking his side!” he exclaims, thoroughly offended as he scrambles around your bed to snatch one pink pillow to throw at you with the entire force of his anger. “We had an agreement, oi! Don’t take that bastard Lucifer’s side!”

And by that, you meant the pillow had hit you fast enough to catch you off guard but never strong enough to make you fall on your feet. But you digress.

“I’m always the voice of reason,” you reply, choosing to be magnanimous just this once and instead picked up the pink pillow before striding towards him. “Don’t hog all the bed, come on.”

“Fine fine,” Mammon grumbled, but the smug glint in his eyes belied his true feelings at the beginnings of your so-called “coaxing” him back on his feet with numerous band-aids aimed at treating his currently severely wounded dignity and pride as _the_ Great Mammon. “Ah, this really sucks, ya know?”

“Yeah,” you soften at the blatantly dejected look, one hand coming up to push away the fringes covering the other demon’s eyes before thinking better of it and reclined with your back on the headboard as casually as you can. Instantly, Mammon follows suit, but not before taking off his leather jacket and hanging it on one of the bedposts, leaving him only in his sleeveless turtleneck top as he settled beside you in the same position with a burst of a not-quite sigh. “But it’s really been fun.”

You could already feel a large grin making its way on your face, as the events of what had happened earlier in the afternoon flashed back within your mind. Oh, if only you had recorded it in your D.D.D. so that you can cackle at Mammon’s expression throughout the entire ordeal, but you were far too invested in having the front-row seat to seeing one particular demon brag about themselves so much that it rivaled Mammon’s own brand of obnoxiousness on a normal day. But only to lose spectacularly to someone that was infamous for being bad at betting games.

So perhaps it was little _too_ fun, but yeah, the principle of Lucifer’s scathing lectures and subsequent punishment still counts.

Either way, it would be a while before Mammon would pull off something like that anytime soon.

“Fun?” Mammon scoffs just then, breaking you out of your thoughts with a confused hum as sharp features twisted into a disbelieving expression that made you feel insultingly _judged._ “That’s what you consider as fun?”

“Well, it’s a rare moment for you to win bets,” you shot back, relishing the way Mammon spluttered in offense as you flashed him a smug smile. “Isn’t that right, Zero-Bets Mammon?”

“Wha—Hey!” Mammon complained, seemingly knee-jerk reaction to his many nicknames that didn’t have as nice of a ring as “the Great Mammon” was in his mind. “Don’t say it like that! Didn’t you see me own up that loser back there?!”

“Yes, and you were pulling your lower eyelid while sticking your tongue out as your winnings were carried towards your direction. You know, like a Zero-Bets Mammon behavior?”

“I am _not_ that petty enough to rub my win into their face!” Mammon retorted, a lovely flush coloring his cheeks as he glared at you.

“But you’re petty enough to show your win that way,” you teased, and you could see the exact second in which Mammon.exe tried to find a suitable retort to that and finding none.

Which, therefore, resulted in him making an inarticulate sound of rage and another episode of you eating a pillow. Again and again.

“Mercy,” you shriek, gasping for air in between cackles and squirming underneath Mammon’s onslaught of attacks in an attempt to escape. “I give I give!”

“Serves you right from insultin’ the Great Mammon,” he huffs, turning his nose up in the air once your gaze refocuses back on him as you wipe the stray tears clinging on to the corners of your eyes. But you could notice the careful way he tracks the movement of your arms while he settles back down on his previously lax position. “Be grateful I decided to spare ya life early.”

“Right, many thanks,” you rasped, helplessly fond by this demon who always contradicted his façade of demonic cruelty with the innate kindness that was present in his heart.

“See if I share my winnings with you next time,” Mammon groused, looking faintly regretful at the amount of treasures that he had to part with you as per the conditions of your arrangement after the betting results. “Ungrateful human, always gettin’ on my nerves.”

“Yes, yes,” you placated him, endeared by the petulant look in his face as you grasped a pillow to shove on your back as you reclined back on the headboard. “Anyway, what’s with the offense what I said earlier? Today was really fun, and I know you’re happy winning something for once.”

“Hah? Fun? Today? Me?” Mammon mocked, but you’re unrelenting enough that he had to reluctantly concede. “Argh, _fine._ ”

“Listen up, human,” he sneers, gloriously arrogant as he prepared to enlighten you on what his meaning of fun truly entails. “That back there earlier? Sure, it’s fun, but it ain’t even close to being the definition of that word! It’s an insult to me for you to think that as fun!”

“Do you know something that’s funnier?” It was just a small test of unknown waters, as it was when you were going to stumble onto something new in regards to the centuries that painted the demon brothers’ lives. Sometimes, it was okay to prod, but there were times when you unwittingly stepped on a landmine and could only brace yourself from the ensuing fallout. In this case though, Mammon looked particularly gleeful as soon as the last syllable had met his ears.

“Hah! Of course! Lemme tell ya the funniest experience that I’ve eve’ did!” The blatantly self-assured expression that crosses on the white-haired demon’s face was nothing short of absolutely _beautiful_ , the way his eyes glimmered in a reflection of his feelings as he recalls the memories that particularly gave him abject _joy_ was brighter than the artificial lights in your room. And right in front of you, his entire countenance seems to have shed off in order to give way onto something decidedly softer, _more genuine_ than he usually allows himself to be even in the comfort and privacy of your room. Your heart thumps, helpless to the sheer adoration you could feel as Mammon looked much more carefree, younger, and much more vibrant all at once as he basks in his own reminisce before facing you with a bright, _bright_ grin that rivaled the golden gradient color of his eyes. “Be grateful that you’re worthy to hear my greatest scam yet! Nobody ‘cept for Lucifer knew wha’ happened an’ you know what’s th’ best part? He didn’t even ge’ mad!”

The familiar lisp and slurs of his words spoke of the way his excitement could no longer be contained to just his expressions, but it was never something that irritated you. Rather, it made you acutely aware of his feelings and resonate with it, coming as close to the sheer amount of emotions that Mammon could only _feel_ because you could never hope to understand the sheer depths and intricacies of his feelings. And that’s the very reason why you were _drawn_ to Mammon in the first place.

For all of his bluster and arrogance, Mammon captures and represents the very essence of each and every emotion in ways that leave people either unable to take it or ache to bask in it for as long as they are able to.

It was evening in Devildom, but seeing Mammon like this was like relishing in the warmth of the morning sun as a new day starts once more.

“So you gotta listen well,” Mammon huffs, trying and failing to be stern as his eagerness to share all-but wafted off him in sheer waves. “I’m not repeatin’ any of this ‘cause hearing about it already is more than what ya deserve!”

Your lips curved up into a smile, holding back the myriad of things that would take up more time than you would like if you were to say it.

“I always listen, Mammon,” you remind him, laughing as you look at him with all of the affection that you could muster in the heat of this moment. “There’s no reason for me to ignore you.”

And you do.

You _do_ listen to him, because above all else, simply seeing Mammon be the epitome of happiness, no matter how brief, was more than what _you_ deserve.

If it meant that you would listen to him just see his expression of gleeful joy, then you would do it for as long as you could and more.

But for him, _this_ …was enough.

So you listen, watched the way his eyes gleamed brighter than you had ever remembered him to be doing, and he gestures almost as excitedly as he recounts one of his funniest experiences, with you seemingly just by his side as if you were also doing and having fun like him.

You listen.

And just like that, the love in your heart for this demon grows a little more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Let’s give Mammon some love!


End file.
